


Some Nights We Make S'mores

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy's favorite part of the X-Mansion has definitely got to be the fireplace.





	Some Nights We Make S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> December 7's prompt is fireplace!

Darcy’s favorite part of the X-Mansion so far was definitely the gigantic fireplace in the main downstairs living room. That was partly due to the fact that it was absolutely shitty outside. Like, it wasn’t even snowing, it was just  _ sleet _ , and honestly, what was the point in sleet anyway?

But it was late enough that most of the students were tucked away in their beds, and it was just her on the couch. And anyone else who happened to walk in. Like Scott, which he was doing right now.

“Hey.” She glanced up at him and gave him one of those social greeting not quite a smiles.

“Hey.” He headed straight for the fire and picked up the poker from the little set of fireplace tools. He poked at it for a minute before adding another log from the small pile that sat just to the right.

She basically had to check out his ass as he knelt down in front of the orange flames. Basically had to. “So, are you the mystery fire-maker person?”

“What’s that?” He slid the log into place before glancing back at her.

“I came in this afternoon and there was no fire. Came in here about… An hour ago? Totally a fire.”

“Yeah.” He got to his feet and brushed off the knees of his dark jeans. “Charles keeps the house up pretty well, but it gets a bit chilly sometimes when it’s like this outside.” He moved over to the couch and sat down just about in the middle. “Can’t start it too early, or some of the kids’ll mess with it.” The hint of a smile turned up his lips.

Darcy shifted a little closer to him. It totally could have been gravity, right? “Well, I definitely appreciate it. I promise I won’t play with it.” She paused for a second. “Unless there are marshmallows. I could totally go for s’mores.” He just looked at her. “No? Then I’m getting some tomorrow.” It seemed like a crime that a big house like that wouldn’t have marshmallows.

He looked at her for another second. “Imagine my surprise when Charles told me you’d be staying here for a while.” It wasn’t  _ quite _ an accusation.

“Well, the commute is fucking insane, and he has all these rooms that are empty, so…” She shrugged. “It works better for me, at least for the time being.” She was taking over as the manager of all non-mutant-related things for a while, of which there were quite a few. Charles wanted to concentrate on a  _ special project _ , whatever that meant. 

“Maybe if someone ever answered their phone, they’d have heard a little sooner.” She shifted over a little more as she gave him a very pointed glance. Scott had this bad habit of not taking calls because he was genuinely too busy and meaning to call them back later, but then forgetting before he ever actually called them back.

“I was busy,” came Scott’s mildly protesting rejoinder.

“I know.” Darcy shifted a little closer. “You’re  _ always _ busy. I’m just saying, enough time to build a fire, enough time to call back that cute girl who has your number.”

“Why would I call you back if you’re already here?”

She shifted a little closer, putting her close enough to rest against him. He lifted his arm and dropped it down behind her back, pulling her close. “Because it’s a big fucking house and it’s hard to find people. Dude, I call Jane all the time when I’m in the next room. I hate yelling.”

He looked at her for a moment, seeming to realize what he’d just done. He started to pull his arm back, but then stopped with his hand splayed across her hip. That was a start. “So…” He looked into the fire. At least, it looked like he looked into the fire. Maybe he had his eyes closed, who knew? “What happens now?”

“I have a couple boxes of shit sitting in my backseat that I need to bring in.” She looked up at the window, which was a blur of white on a background of darkness. “You know, later.”

“I’ll go get them now.” His free hand came to brace against the edge of the couch, but she pressed her hand against the center of his chest.

“Okay, but maybe don’t? Because it’s got to stop sleeting at some point. Although… If you go outside, you  _ might _ want a shower after to warm you up…” She let her finger trail around the collar of his shirt.

He sort of shifted, but he didn’t move away. “So, what happens now?”

She sighed and sat back against the back of the seat. Her head rested against his shoulder as she trailed her fingertips along his thigh. “Well, I mean, I have my own room, and you have yours, right? And we’re practically the same distance away from each other as we were.”

“I guess.” He didn’t sound particularly convinced.

“And maybe some nights we get together and fuck, and maybe some nights we have other shit going on.” She sat up and looked at his profile before twisting to look out of the room. “And maybe some nights we make some s’mores in Charles’s huge, fuck off fireplace. I don’t believe for a second that you don’t have marshmallows somewhere in the house.” She scooted to the edge of the couch and stood up. “Yeah?”

He nodded. He didn’t make any move to get up. Whether that meant he’d still be there after she ransacked the kitchen or not was anyone’s guess, but she’d find out.

Logan was in the kitchen when she got there. He was wearing an apron, and it looked like he was making pancakes. Darcy decided not to ask, because sometimes you just… you just didn’t ask. “Hey, darlin’,” he greeted with a gesture of the spatula.

“Hey.” She looked around the kitchen with her hands on her hips. “If I were a bag of marshmallows, where would I be?”

“Check the pantry.” He gestured with the spatula again, this time in the direction of the floor-to-ceiling cupboard beside the fridge.

“Right.” She walked over and pulled it open. It was definitely well-stocked. If there  _ weren’t _ marshmallows, that’d be a shock.

“I hear you’re moving in.”

“Yeah, for a while, anyway.” There were chocolate squares. She extricated them from behind a bag of raisins and set it on the island counter behind her.

“How’s he taking it?”

“Who, Charles?” Her eyebrows came down as she nudged aside a small bag of flour. “You know Charles. The more, the merrier.”

“Seriously?”

A glance over her shoulder showed Logan was looking at her like she was full of shit. “ _ Oh _ . Yeah, it’s a little awkward. I kinda thought it would be.”

“He gets in his own way sometimes. Just… be patient with him. He’ll come around.”

“I don’t know anyone else like that, of course.” There were the marshmallows! She pulled them out and set them beside the chocolate. The answering grunt made her smile. She closed up the pantry and quickly found a box of graham crackers. “Thanks, Logan.”

“Yeah, yeah.” His words followed her out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Scott  _ was _ still sitting in the living room. She smiled a little as she took her armful over and dropped it down beside the fireplace. “You know what I forgot?”

Scott got up. His feet made a soft noise against the hardwood floor, and in a second a marshmallow skewer entered her peripheral vision. “This?”

“I could have sworn you didn’t have that in here before.” She took it from him and set it down just in front of her knees.

He knelt down beside her and reached for the bag. It was already open, so he pulled out a marshmallow. “Some nights we make s’mores in Charles’s giant fireplace.” A small smile curved his lips as he popped it in his mouth.


End file.
